


A Sweet Excuse

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt # 9: Cake.Warning(s)/Genre:Silliness, whingy Draco.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt # 9: Cake. 
> 
> **Warning(s)/Genre:** Silliness, whingy Draco. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Sweet Excuse

~

“I want cake,” Draco whined. 

Harry looked up from his book. “Ask Kreacher to make one.” 

“Are you mad? I can’t have cake!” Draco scowled. “This week’s the Auror physical. I’m getting weighed.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Then….don’t have cake?” 

“But I want cake.” 

Harry sighed. “Sorry, love. Either you eat cake or you don’t, but one way or another, looks like you’re going to be unhappy.” 

Draco huffed. “There has to be a way.” 

“I don’t think—”

“I know!” Jumping up, Draco pulled Harry to his feet. 

“Where are we going?” Harry asked. 

“To bed.” 

“Why?”

“You’ll see.” 

~

“But I’m not tired,” Harry protested as Draco propelled him into their bedroom. 

“Who mentioned sleeping?” Draco asked. “Get naked.”

Harry froze. “You want to shag? But it’s daytime.” 

“So?” Draco smirked. “Surely you’ve fucked in daylight? Or haven’t you?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “No. Well, yes, but not really. I just—”

“Harry,” Draco purred, and Harry looked over to see Draco already naked, legs spread on the bed. “C’mere.”

Harry almost broke himself stripping. Climbing up behind Draco, he said, “Not sure what this has to do with cake.” 

Draco tossed a sultry look over his shoulder. “You’ll see.” 

~

Harry didn’t mind fucking Draco during the day, it just felt…odd. Still, there was something thrillingly illicit about it. And being able to see every part of Draco’s body as they shagged was brilliant. Although, when Draco made him stop so he could climb atop Harry and ride him, Harry quit noticing anything but pleasure.

“Okay,” Harry gasped afterward. “What was the point of that?” 

“Other than I wanted a good rogering?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Other than that, yes.” 

“Sex is excellent exercise. Now I can have cake.” 

“You used me.” 

“Yes. Problem?” 

Harry laughed. “Not at all.” 

~


End file.
